Estrangement, Secrets, Demigods
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is a godling but also has mortal parents. Who threw him out when he was 3 because they thought his quintuplet siblings where the boys and girls who lived when it was him. They are a year younger then him. He finds himself an Camp Jupitar & being Praetor. He goes to Hogwarts on a quests for godhood. What will happen with his estranged mortal family & the British Wizards?…Harem
1. Chapter 1: Y1: Hogwarts Letter and Quest

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is a godling but also has mortal parents. Who threw him out when he was 3 because they thought his quintuplets siblings where the boys and girls who lived when it was him. They are a year younger then him. He finds himself an Camp Jupitar and being Praetor. He goes to Hogwarts on a quests for godhood. What will happen with his estranged mortal family and the British Wizards?…

* * *

 **Warning: Large Harem**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hogwarts Letter and Quest**

* * *

Harry was just a 15 months old when Voldemort attacked his family. He had his quadruplets siblings that where a year younger then him in the same crib as him. Their names were Charlus Sirius Potter, Andrew Remus Potter, Rosalina Lily Potter, Euphemia Iolanthe Potter and Lotus Marie Potter.

As Voldemort attacked Harry remembered his mother being pushed aside and a green flash of light hitting him. His siblings were screaming and he felt pain from the curse. Then an explosion. And Voldemort was no more. 5 men and 7 women stood there.

"Rest now my little one he is gone for now. I will take the soul fragment from you and give you it when you are older to collect the others", the man says wearing a suit that looked like screaming souls and Harry feels something come out of his forehead

"I will heal you little one, my son", another man says and touches the bleeding forehead and it heals quickly

"Remember Moonbeam we are always there for you my son", the female that looked like his mother says

"You have many choices in your future. But you will be fine", a male says

"You are my champion. You will face many obstacles. I will give you my blessing", a woman says touching him and he glowed

"We must go but we are your true parents but her", a woman says gesturing to the woman who did the blessing

"We love you", another woman says smelling like flowers

That's when they disappear in a flash of light. That was when he fell asleep next thing he knew his siblings were being showed with love for being the children who lived. And their parents famous for surviving. But Voldemort didn't send a killing curse at them he send stunners at James and Lily but a killing curse at Harry and in the explosion ceiling tiles hit his quintuplet siblings so they thought they were the children that lived.

He was ignored after that and his mother had another sibling for him his name was Fleamont Albus Potter. Even Fleamont was treated better then him. He had to learn things on his own. Even when his mother had twins Ignotus Frank Potter and Dorea Alice Potter, then Abraham Ralston Potter and lastly Rosemary Iris Potter that still didn't make his parents be nice to him.

He was caught reading a book on curses one time and he was belted for it saying he was a dark child same thing happened when he talked to a snake.

They finally dumped him off at his Aunt Petunia's which was worse then the Potter's. Harry was found beaten near death on the streets by a woman with silver eyes.

"My little moonbeam I am so sorry", she says picking him up and taking him away

He found out after he regained consciousness he found he lost an arm, a leg, an ear and eye to the Dursley's. They had been replaced my mechanical ones. Done by two men he learned were two of his fathers he also learned that Lily and James were only his mortal parents. The Greek and Roman gods existed but they shared a body with two personalities.

His roman fathers are Apollo, Jupiter (Zeus), Pluto (Hades), Mercury (Hermes), Vulcan (Hephaestus), Honos, Virtus and Janus and his roman mothers were Diana (Artemis), Juno (Hera), Vesta (Hestia), Proserpina (Persephone), Norse Parent: Loki. Egyptian parent Isis and his Greek mothers were Amphitrite, Eos, Selene, Nyx, and Eris. Greek Father Poseidon.

He was the first born of Diana, Juno, Vesta, Proserpina, Honos (Roman God of Chivalry, Honour and Military Justice), Virtus (Roman God of Bravery and Military Strength), Isis, Nyx and Eris. They had mixed there essence up and gave it to Lily as a host the men did the same. Hence how he existed. Even though he didn't understand still he was older.

Jupiter allowed him to stay at his mothers Diana's camp because he was still so young and had been abused.

Harry when to Camp Jupiter at age 7. He rose through the ranks quickly because of his excelled he became Praetor of the Twelfth Legion at 10. He was also then a Dragon Rider to a dragon named Mythica who was turquoise and gold. He rode her a lot on patrols.

He met several girls that Aunt Venus told him where girls and one day his wives and that she would tell him if he met another one of his future wives. They were Daphne Greengrass a legacy of Venus, Tracey Davis a daughter of Trivia, Millicent Bulstrode a daughter of Mars, Susan Bones legacy of Invidia, Su Li a legacy of Mars and a daughter of Hecate. Isobel MacDougal who was a daughter of Fortuna and her twin Morag for some reason is the Greek form Tyche, Lilith Moon daughter of Minerva, Megan Jones daughter of Pomona, Fay Dunbar daughter of Terminus, Mandy Brocklehurst daughter of Terminus and Legacy of Minerva, Sally-Anne Perks daughter of Ariadne, Katie Bell legacy of Neptune, Penelope Clearwater daughter of Psyche, Liberty James daughter of Liber: God of Wine, Fertility, and Freedom, Lilliandia Dixon daughter of Hercules, Ebony Ollivander daughter of Minera, Kaetia Marchbanks daughter of Portunus, God of Keys, Doors, Livestock and Ports, Serpentina Scamander daughter of Demeter, Amelia Flint daughter of Feronia Goddess of Wildlife, Fertility, Health and Abundance. That did cause a problem with the Senate but they had to accept it as they did Harry and lastly was Reyna Ramirez-Arellano who just made it to camp.

They got on well then Harry got his letter for Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Emrys Academy of Advance Magic. While he was training with his Cohort. He opens Ilvermorny's first

 _Mr H Potter,_

 _Barracks, Camp Jupiter_

 _San Francisco, California_

 _USA_

 _Ilvermorny's School of_

 _Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmistress: Iola Dixon_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are please to inform you that you have a place at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From our records you are a Demigod/Godling. We assure you all your needs will be meet here._

 _Please fine enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl or Arcus Message no later the July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Damion Coach_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Harry then reads the other letters and he liked the sound of the Emrys Academy of Advance Magic in Athens. That did all Magical Beings. Held more classes then the other schools and didn't discriminate. He now opens Hogwarts.

 _Mr H Potter,_

 _San Francisco, California_

 _USA_

 _Hogwarts School of_

 _Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

How did these letters find him? His home was at Camp Jupiter and nowhere else except his Mother Diana's house.

He didn't want to go but his Patron Hecate told him too that he would be the leader of the demigods of Hogwarts and keep them hidden like they have been for centuries even though her son Albus Dumbledore had been apart of the demigods of Hogwarts he forgot where the entrances were for the demigod haven.

"You have to go my champion it is time you enter wizarding England again. You are to be my champion and to finally defeat the Dark Lord. And my son needs a wake up call. He is close to turning into a Dark Lord himself in his 'Greater Good' campaign", Hecate says to Harry

"So you want me to go to Hogwarts and do my 7 years there and deal with the demigods there and the Dark Lords not to mention my mortal parents and siblings?" Harry asks

"Yes. You are to do everything to keep those students safe. This is your quest as you will be tested for godhood. You will be the God of the Forsaken, Limitations, Demigods, Witches, Wizards and Magical Beings. You will need to prove you can to it before the fates grant you the gift of immortality", Hecate says

"There is war on the horizon Harry my moonbeam. Saturn is rising. You need to gather allies for the Roman Legion", Diana says

"You can still do the course at Emrys Academy as they offer corresponded courses for their school for those demigods who can't get to them", Hecate says

"I guess I will do that. I will do Magical Craftsmanship, Fine Arts, Non-Human Languages, Human Languages, Death Magic, Battle Magic, Soul Magic, Blood Magic, Fire Magic, Water Magic, Lightning Magic, Air Magic, Earth Magic, Sand Magic, Storm Magic, Shadow Magic, Grey Magic, Dart Arts, Runic Magic, Illusion Magic, Curse Breaking, Warding, Spell Creation, Spell Detection, Technomagic, Healing, Laws & Politics, Government, English, Maths, Science, Literature, Algebra, Calculus, Physics, Physical Education and I have already done Martial Arts and Mind Arts I will just do the tests in those", Harry says

"We have gifts for you now you are leaving the camp for a time. From me you will have a medical kit that will refill when needed, Imperial Gold Arrows and these wolves. The silver one is a male and the white is female and the cub is female", Apollo says showing him a silver wolf and a white wolf

 _^Do you have a name?^ Harry asks in the language of wolves_

 _^Balto after the great one himself^, Balto replies_

 _^Very well. Welcome Balto^, Harry says, ^What about your white one?^_

 _^Aniu^, the female says_

 _^Welcome Aniu. Is this your daughter?^ Harry asks_

 _^Yes she is named Aleu^, Aniu says_

 _^Welcome Aleu^, Harry says_

 _^Hello great master^, Aleu says_

"I gift you my champion with an undetectable pouch the is a dimensional storage to carry on you always to have everything in it. And the ability to shape-shift into any animal or mortal form. Especially that of a Snow Phoenix and Shadow Panther. It is also known as a Metamorphmagus", Hecate says touching him and giving him the powers

"From me I have crafted you some mirrors to give your trusted people so you all can talk", Vulcan says handing over the imperial gold mirrors, "They will only work for you and those you allow in Latin and Greek permission and they turn into swords"

"Thanks", Harry says putting they in the dimensional storage

"I all give you these electronic quiver you can select the type of arrow you want with a click of your buttons on your mechanical arm", Vulcan says, "I just need to adjust your arm to add the buttons"

Harry detaches his arm and Vulcan takes it and begins to fiddle with it before handing it back and Harry attaches it and sees the buttons his eye told him switch button he would need.

"Your eye is also connected to the buttons now and your mind so something when you think you will get the arrow you want", Vulcan says

"Thanks Father", Harry says

"I gift you my moonbeam with silver knives and silver and celestial bronze arrows with a new Imperial gold and silver bow made with Trivia's help with runes to never break and to refill with arrows of any type when you run out of one", Diana says handing over the knew equipment

"These are Stygian arrows and a sword made out of the same material", Pluto says handing over the different arrows and swords, "I also give you a better invisibility cloak then the one your mortal father has from Thanatos. And no spells will work on it or any things like an eye not as advanced as yours"

Harry takes the black, green and blue cloak.

"Thank you Father", Harry says

"My pleasure. You are to give everyone hell. I also give you two Dragonettes", Pluto says handing over the two little dragons.

 _'What are your names?' Harry hisses_

 _'We don't have ones', the female Dragonette says_

 _'How about I name you both Sally and Sicily?" Harry asks_

Sicily was turquoise and Sally was violet.

 _'We like them', the male now named Sicily_ _replies_

"They are named Sally and Sicily", Harry says

"Eris and I gift you with titanium acid-etched steel arrows. Very deathly. And a sword made of the same", Nyx says handing over the sword while Eris hands over the arrows

Harry puts all arrows in his new quiver and his new sword in his pouch.

"We also got you a Sage Serpent. A Snake that has 70 different types of venom and four eyelids that every makes you sleep, paralysed you, petrifies you or kills you", Eris says handing over the Violet, Turquoise and Gold

 _'Hey young Serpent. Can I name you?' Harry hisses_

 _'Yes young master', she hisses_

 _'How about Sunrise?' Harry_ _hisses_

 _'I like it", Sunrise hisses_

"Her name is Sunrise", Harry says

"I gift you with this Wyvern, Cobra and a Black Mumba snake", Mercury says handing over the two snakes and baby wyvern

' _What are your names?' Harry hisses_

' _We don't have ones', the cobra hisses_

' _How about Sasha for you and Sadi for you?' Harry asks the cobra first then the Black Mumba_

' _I like Sasha', the cobra says_

' _I like Sadi', the black Mumba says_

' _And Spectra for you little wyvern?' Harry hisses_

' _I like it', Spectra the Wyvern says_

' _Then so be it', Harry hisses_

"I give you these imperial gold promise rings for your soulmates when you get them and too the one you have now and this white lioness, white lion and a golden lion my symbols my son", Juno says

 _*Do you have a names?* Harry asks the white lioness and golden lion_

 _*No I do now*, the lioness says_

 _*Would you like Sarabi? Means Mirage. For you little lioness, for you white lion Mufusa which means King and Gift from god and Simba for you? Simba means strength. They are famous names in the Mundane world. Named after strong lions in a film*, Harry asks_

 _*I like it*, Sarabi says_

 _*I like it*, Mufusa says_

 _*I like mine too*, Simba says_

 _*Good. Stay close to me always*, Harry says_

"They have a charm like notice-me-not on them. Only you and those you choose will see them. Like all the animals we give", Juno says, "I also give you a kneazle"

"I will call you Jade", Harry says to the black Kneazle

"I gift you with two German Shepherds", Proserpina says letting the big dogs to lick Harry

Harry laughs.

 _-Do you like the name Maya?- Harry asks_

- _I like it-, the female says_

 _-And Kodi for you?—Harry asks the male_

 _-I like it Master-, Kodi says nuzzling Harry_

"I gift you with a tiger", Janus says

The big Bengal tiger comes to him.

 _*I will name you Raja. How do you like that? It means ruler or king*, Harry asks_

 _*I like it master*, Raja says nuzzling Harry_

"I give you this Jaguar named Rama. She is a regal Jaguar", Nyx says

Harry communicates with Rama and she was happy with her name. Loki gave him a Basilisk which he named Lashandra and a runespoor which he named Sandy, Sarai and Saga who were two females and one male.

Jupiter gave him two Thunderbirds named Sultan and Sultana. And a Panther named Stella.

Poseidon and Amphitrite gave him two St Bernards named Beethoven and Delta.

Isis gave him two Huskies that he named Demon who was black and Angel who was white.

"They are all magic and can take out monsters if you what them too", Diana says

"Thank you all", Harry says

"Vesta and I have eight phoenixes to give you one is a she is a Shadow Phoenix. The other a female too and a snow phoenix, another is a female water phoenix and the last is a male fire phoenix", Trivia says and a flash of black and a black phoenix was there, other flash and a white and gold phoenix appears, another flash and a blue and turquoise Phoenix and a gold, a yellow and gold Lightning Phoenix, a green and brown Earth Phoenix, a Grey, Black and gold Storm Phoenix, a grey and white Air Phoenix and yellow and red Fire Phoenix appears too.

 _~~ I will name you Mystery~~, Harry says to the Shadow Phoenix_

 _~~I Like it~~, Mystery says_

 _~~What about Beauty for you?~~ Harry asks the Snow Phoenix_

 _~~I like it~~, Beauty trills_

 _~~Waterfall for you?~~ Harry asks the Water Phoenix_

 _~~I like it~~ Waterfall trills_

 _~~What about Goldfleck for you?~~ Harry asks the Fire Phoenix_

 _~~I like it~~ Goldfleck trills_

 _~~I will name you Bolt~~ Harry says to the Lightning Phoenix_

 _~~I liken it~~Bolt trills_

 _~~Do you like the name Eartha?~~ Harry asks the Earth Phoenix_

 _~~I do~~Eartha says_

 _~~What about Thunder for you?~~ Harry asks the Storm Phoenix_

 _~~I like it~~ Thunder trills_

 _~~What about Whirlwind for you?~~ Harry asks the Air Phoenix_

 _~~I like it~~ Whirlwind trills_

"We give you some money you will need to see the goblins. And they have a vault for you. Since the Potters abandoned you to be nearly killed by the whale man", Apollo sneers

"Thank you all", Harry says hugging them

"Buy yourself an owl while you are there. You need at least one normal pet", Diana suggests hugging Harry

"You will need to go to Olympus Alley only Demigods and legacies can see it. You can get all your supplies there and in Diagon Alley. I would suggest getting a wand in Olympus Alley and Ollivander's to confuse people. Olympus Wandmaker makes custom wands and Ollivander's don't. You have plenty of money to get both", Trivia says, "You will stay at the Leaky Cauldron from now till school begins"

"All right", Harry says

"One last thing Harry here is a compass that will give you the locations of Voldemort/Riddle's horcruxes from the one I took out of your head. You will need this to find them", Pluto says handing over a compass, "It will show you the location and spells on the building or room with the Horcrux"

"I will do you proud", Harry says putting the compass in his pouch

"We know", they says

"I am going to shadow travel now. See you all soon", Harry says putting all his things in his pouch including his new familiars as they could fit and roam around in the pouch

"Be careful", Diana says

"I will Mum", Harry says

Harry then shadow-travels away back to his home land…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 _** Big Cat Speak_

'' _Snake Speak_

 _^^ Wolf Speak_

 _\- Dog Speak_

 _~~ Phoenix Speak_

* * *

 **Harry's Familiars**

 _Sarabi: Lioness: Female: White Lioness_

 _Mufusa: Lion: Male: White Lion_

 _Simba: Lion: Male: Golden Lion_

 _Balto: Wolf: Male: Silver_

 _Aniu: Wolf: Female: White_

 _Aleu: Wolf Cub: Female: White/Silver_

 _Spectra: Wyvern: Female: Muti-Colour_

 _Sasha: Cobra: Female: Gold_

 _Sadi: Black Mumba: Male: Black_

 _Sally: Dragonette: Female: Violet_

 _Sicily: Dragonette: Male: Turquoise_

 _Sunrise: Sage Serpent: Female: Violet, Turquoise and Gold_

 _Lashandra: Basilisk: Female_

 _Sandy, Sarai, Saga: Runespoor: Female, Female, Male_

 _Maya: German Shepard: Female_

 _Kodi: German Shephard: Male_

 _Demon: Husky: Male: Black_

 _Angel: Husky: Female: White_

 _Beethoven: St Bernard: Male_

 _Delta: St Bernard: Female_

 _Raja: Bengal Tiger: Male_

 _Rama: Jaguar: Female_

 _Stella: Panther: Female_

 _Jade: Kneazle: Female_

 _Sultan: Thunderbird: Male_

 _Sultana: Thunderbird: Female_

 _Mystery: Shadow Phoenix: Female_

 _Beauty: Snow Phoenix: Female_

 _Waterfall: Water Phoenix: Female_

 _Goldfleck: Fire Phoenix: Male_

 _Bolt: Lightning Phoenix: Male_

 _Eartha: Earth Phoenix: Female_

 _Thunder: Storm Phoenix: Male_

 _Whirlwind: Air Phoenix: Male_

 _Mythica: Dragon: Female: Turquoise and Gold_


	2. Chapter 2: Y1: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Year 1: Diagon Alley**

* * *

Harry arrived back in the UK he helps Balto and Aniu and Aleu out of his dimensional storage and headed to get his wand he had used wandless magic to disguise his mechanical body parts and went to Diagon Alley. He met up with his friends from camp. They separated to get some things. Harry had to go to Gringotts and get the account his immortal parents saved for him the goblins nodded to him with respect. And they did business without any hassle.

He didn't go to Ollivander for a wand but a smaller shop just in a Demigod alley that only legacies and demigods used. They did custom wands. His wand was mad out of Red Ash, Black Ash, Red Oak, Redwood, Aspen, Blackthorn, Beech, Black Walnut, Yew, Cypress, Ebony, Fir, English Oak, Maple, Rosewood, Laurel, Pine, White Popular, Silver Lime, and Sycamore.

The woods that represented his parents were Laurel Wood and Silver Lime for Apollo: Silver Lime is for seers and for those killed Legilimency. Laurel Wood cannot perform a dishonourable act and can perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic.

Cypress Wood and Sycamore Wood for Diana; Cypress is well matched to a user the is self-sacrificing and willing to die a heroic death. Sycamore is a questing wand and is eager for new experiences it was apart of nearly ever demigods wand.

Yew and White Popular Wood for Pluto; Yew is reputed to endow its user with the power of life and death. That can be said for any wand yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation to the spheres of duelling and all curses. And White Popular is Pluto's scared tree.

Maple for Mercury and is a wood suitable for travellers and explorers but not stay-at-home users and they prefer ambition in their user, otherwise their magic grows heavy and lacklustre. The wood prefers fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause the wood to shine.

Red Ash, White Ash, Black Ash and English Oak for Juno and because he was not lightly swayed from his beliefs or purposes. And is normally honourable and loyal. And English Oak demands partners of strength, courage and fidelity.

Rosewood for Vesta because it is her scared wood and stands for family and home

Blackthorn because he was a warrior

Redwood for Proserpina because his possess the ability to fall on his feet to make the right choices to snatch advantage from catastrophe.

Walnut is for Eris and is for magical innovators and inventors and will perform any task its owner desires provided that its user is of sufficient brilliance and makes the wood a lethal weapon

Red Oak is for Nyx for his unusually fast reactions. And is Nyx's scared tree.

Pine is for people who are destined to live long lives and Harry knew he was destined to get godhood.

Fir demands for staying power and strength of purpose and are suited to Transfiguration and favour uses of focused, strong-minded and occasionally, intimidating demeanour and Fir are called the survivors wand. They are for Hephaestus.

Aspen wood is destined to be an accomplished duellist. Aspen wands are suited for marital magic.

Beech wood is for users who are wise beyond their years. When match properly matched is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in other woods.

With a dragon heartstring, phoenix tears and basilisk venom. It was all mixed together with a lock of hair from him and a drop of blood.

Black Walnut is best paired with a sincere, self-aware owner. It is the most loyal and impressive wood with a particular flair in all kinds of charmwork.

Ebony wood is well suited for combative magic and for transfiguration. Ebony's perfect match is one who holds fast to his or her beliefs, no matter external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose.

"Now cores young demigod", the wandmaker says pulling out a box

Harry puts his hand above the box and several cores light up a lot of them do. Including three bottles.

"Dragon Heartstrings from Chinese Fireball, Antipodean Opaleye, Hungarian Horntail, Hebridean Black Dragon, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout for the Dragon Heartstrings, Phoenix feathers you have the blue and turquoise feather for the water Phoenix, white and silver feather from your own snow phoenix, grey and dark blue feather which is an air Phoenix, green and brown earth Phoenix feather, red, orange and gold fire Phoenix feather, a black and gold Shadow Phoenix feather from your own Shadow Phoenix and phoenix tears, Unicorn Hair, Unicorn tears, Unicorn Horn shavings, Shadow Panther hair, Lion Hair, Werewolf Hair, Basilisk Venom, Basilisk scale, Runespoor scale, Thestral hair, Dittany Stalk, Thunderbird tail feather, Grim Hair, Cerberus Hair, Horned Serpent Horn, and Jackalope antler", the wandmaker says, "I will need a drop of your blood and a hair to make sure this only works for you. It would anyway"

Harry takes out a hair and pin pricks a drop of blood in the moulds of the wand. He mixes all the cores together and the wand was down within half an hour.

"Try this Praetor", the wandmaker says

Harry does and different colour sparks come out showing his heritage.

"That will be 30 drachmas", the wandmaker says

Harry hands over the drachmas.

"I would like to buy enough Red Oak, Red Ash and Redwood to make a Staff and a chest. Please I will pay in Galleons and drachmas. I will make them myself", Harry says

"40 Galleons and 30 drachmas for that much wood Praetor", the wandmaker says

"Deal", Harry says handing over 40 gold Galleons and 30 drachmas

The wandmaker hands over the wood for the gold Galleons and Drachmas.

"Thank you", Harry says waving his wand and shrinking the wood

"My pleasure young demigod. Good luck on your quest", the wandmaker says

Harry walks out of the wandmaker and looks at his list of items to buy. He still had a lot. He decides to go to the Leaky Cauldron for Lunch before continuing buying all on his list. He sits at a table in the corner and orders while he waits a family he was really familiar with floos in. And the people in the Pub go wild.

James was still tall with messy black hair and hazel eyes he had his hands on a girls and boys shoulders. The youngest must be Rosemary who had red hair and green eyes and the boy Abraham who had black hair and green eyes.

Next out of the floo was Dorea his adopted sister who had black hair and hazel eyes like her father.

Next to Dorea was Ignotus who had red hair and hazel eyes and looked like he loved the attention.

Fleamont had black hair and hazel eyes and looked shy at the attention.

Next came the quadruplets. Charlus, Andrew, Rosalina, Euphemia, Lotus all looked like they did the last time he saw them. Charlus, Rosalina and Lotus looking like Lily with red hair but Charlus had hazel eyes, Rosalina and Lotus had green eyes. Andrew had black hair and green eyes and Euphemia had the red hair and hazel eyes.

Then his adopted mother comes out of the floo with her flaming red hair and green eyes. Then his adopted Uncles Sirius and Remus come out of the floo. Looking the same as they ever did. But two others had come out of the floo with them.

"Lord and Lady Potter are you here for school shopping?" a reporter asks

"Yes are blood adopted son James Henry Potter Junior and Jasmine Lillian Potter are going to Hogwarts in September and we will be picking up their school supplies", James says

Harry watches them pose for photos and all but Sirius and Remus appeared to be disgusted. Harry wondered why they were with them. Harry sees Remus sniff the air and look around. And Harry and Remus's eyes lock.

And Remus was in shock that Harry was back from where ever he had been. Remus whispers to Sirius and they both leave the Potters with an excuse they wanted to eat before they slowly approach Harry's table.

"Can I help you?" Harry asks

"Harry?" Remus asks

"Why do you what to know?" Harry asks

"We have been looking for you for years. James and Lily never said where you were", Sirius says

"Well I am back. Good to know someone is in my corner", Harry says

"So you are Harry? Our Cub?" Remus asks

"Yes. Would you two like to join me for lunch?" Harry asks

"We would love too. Pup", Sirius says smiling

"So who are the two new kids with James and Lily?" Harry asks

"They were adopted by James and Lily after they got rid off you. You shouldn't call them James and Lily they are your parents", Sirius says

"They haven't been my parents since THAT night", Harry says strongly

"They still love you cub deep down", Remus says

"I am sure", Harry mutters

"Harry!" a girl says

Remus and Sirius see a beautiful blonde hair girl with grey eyes walk over to Harry with 5 other 11 year-olds.

"Daphne, Tracey, Millicent, Su, Susan", Harry says kissing their cheeks, "Sit down and eat my darlings"

"Who are they?" Tracey asks

"I am Lord Auror Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin", Sirius says, "Who are all of you?"

"I am Daphne Greengrass", Daphne says

"I am Tracey Davis", Tracey says

"Millicent Bulstrode", Millicent says

"Su Li", Su says smiling

"Susan Bones", Susan says

"I work with your Aunt. Why isn't she here with you?" Sirius asks

"She is busy at work. She trusts us to handle getting our supplies", Susan says

"Same with our parents", Daphne says

Remus sniffs the air around them and they smell like demigods.

"Your demigods", Remus states

Soon they all have weapons on Remus. And the three wolves growl.

"What do you want?" Harry hisses his sword in his hand

"Easy. Sirius and I are demigods too", Remus replies

"Who is your parent?" Harry asks

"Mine is Apollo", Remus says

"Mine is Hermes", Sirius says

" _They are speaking the truth", Apollo says in his son Harry's mind_

"They are telling the truth", Harry says putting away his weapon

The others all follow his lead.

"You all demigods?" Sirius asks

"Yes", Harry says

"Harry you can't be your James and Lily's son", Sirius says

"Adopted. I am actually a godling", Harry says

"Who are your parents?" Remus asks the 11 year-olds

"Legacy of Venus. Part of the Roman Legion", Daphne says

"Daughter of Trivia. Part of the Roman Legion", Tracey says

"Daughter of Mars. Part of the Roman Legion", Millicent says

"Legacy of Invidia. Part of the Roman Legion", Susan says

"Legacy of Mars and daughter of Hecate. Part of the Roman Legion", Su says

"My fathers are Roman Apollo, Jupiter, Pluto, Mercury, Vulcan, Honos, Virtus and Janus and mothers Diana, Juno, Vesta, Proserpina. Norse father is Loki. My Greek Father is Poseidon. My Egyptian mother is Isis and my Greek mothers are Eos, Selene, Nyx and Eris. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion", Harry says

Sirius whistles, "Complicated Pup"

"Yeah. But they all love me and watch out for me", Harry says, "These are my wolves Balto, Aleu and Aniu they are from Father Apollo"

"We are from the Greek side. Your our brother. We always felt a connection to you cub", Remus says

"Can we join you on the rest of your shopping trip? Pup?" Sirius asks

"It is best not. But my girls and I will be at the Hotel in Olympus Alley later on I will tell the receptionist to send you up if we are there", Harry says

"We will see you there. We must go find Lily and James not that we want too", Sirius grimaces

"Why?" Harry asks

"They have become attention hogs. They love the press and posing for the camera", Remus says grimacing

"They are not who we used to be", Sirius says sadly

"People change when fame gets to your head. We will see you later", Harry says

"We promise Pup/Cub", Sirius and Remus say leaving

"Now my girls lets go and get our wardrobe", Harry says

They walk through Diagon Alley seeing the crowd the Potters where attracting was sickening. The head for Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hogwarts dears?" Madam Milkin asks, "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact"

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.

"That is Draco Malfoy", Daphne whispers in Harry's ear

"We will have my helpers do you ladies while I do this young man", Madam Milkin says

Madam Milkin stood Harry on a stool next to Draco, slipped a long black robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo", says the Draco, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes", Harry says

"My father's next door buying my books and Mothers up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow", Draco says, "Have _you_ got your own broom?"

"No", Harry says

"Play Quidditch at all?" Draco asks

"No", Harry says

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco asks

"No. What is your name?" Harry says innocently

"Draco Malfoy", Draco says, "You?"  
"Harry Potter", Harry says hopping to cause a racket

Madam Milkin drops her pins.

"I didn't know the Potters had another son", Draco says

"Oh they abandoned me long ago. I grow up away from them and at a camp with no contact from the Potters. They didn't what me to take the spotlight of their precious quintuplets", Harry says

"You may go now Mr Potter", Madam Milkin stutters

"Thank you Madam", Harry says, "See you September 1st Malfoy"

Harry smirks as he turns away this would cause chaos like his Mother Eris would like. Malfoy or Madam Milkin would tell the press before the day is out. His girls come out grinning.

"You like chaos don't you?" Tracey asks

"One of my mothers is the Goddess of Chaos. Now where too next?" Harry asks

They head to the book story next and collect their list of books and several others they might need. They then got all the best potion equipment including ingredients. Harry picked a few bezors too just in case. It was always good to be prepared.

They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Where the girls were finding their owls. Harry found his in a snowy white owl with intelligent golden eyes.

"Would you like to come with me? Symbol of Minerva?" Harry asks formally

The owl hoots and flies to Harry's shoulder.

"Would you like the name Hedwig?" Harry asks

Hedwig hoots liking her new name. Harry goes and pays 15 galleons for Hedwig and all the things he will need for her. Harry and the girls come out to a press storm.

"Lord and Lady Potter did you really abandon your eldest son?!" a reporter yells

"Is it true you haven't spoken to that son since!?"

"Is it true you had nothing to do with that child since you abandoned him?"

The reporters where still going at the Potters. Harry saw Remus and Sirius holding in their laughter. He could see the angry on the Potter's faces.

"Lets head to Olympus Alley", Harry snickers

The girls snicker too and follow Harry to the Olympus Alley. Where they purchase their expensive trunks to hold all their weapons in. They see Blaise in there who was a son of Mars joined them with Neville who had decided to stay with them. They had a laugh about what Harry did to the Potters.

"You are always a vicious Praetor", Blaise says chuckling

They all go to the Golden Olympus Hotel and check in to a big room they were going to share. The three boys were going to share a room and the girls were going to split the other rooms. 2 each of the 11 rooms.

They put their things in their rooms they were going to spend the next month here and explore more of the Alley and Mundane London. Harry's familiars get out of the dimensional storage and go to explore the room.

Harry was waiting for Sirius and Remus too arrive as the receptionist had rang up telling him they had arrived and she was sending them up. Now what was he going to tell him about his years? Was he going to show them his new look? Or hid it? And what type of questions was he going to ask them?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Y1: Questions and Godfathers

**Chapter 3: Year 1: Questions & Godfathers**

* * *

Harry was anxious to see and talk properly to Sirius and Remus after finding out they are demigods. They where Greek Demigods but Harry didn't care he was both Greek and Roman but mostly Roman. He hadn't till today seen them in years could he trust them with more information? Suddenly the phone rings.

"Yes?" Harry asks

"Lord Harry your guests are here they are Sirius Black son of Hermes, Remus Lupin son of Apollo and they bought two others and the Tonks Family are here wanting to see you", the receptionist says, "Do you want me to send they up or send them away?"

"Send them up please", Harry says wondering who the other person is

"Of course my Lord", the Receptionist says hanging up

"Girls! Sirius, Remus, the Tonks and a guest are on their way up!" Harry calls

The girls all come out of their rooms. They were as worried as Harry about how much to trust Remus and Sirius with even though they are demigods.

There was a knock at the door and Harry goes over to open it.  
"Hi Sirius, Remus, Mr and Mrs Tonks, Dora and who are you?" Harry asks the other man

"I am Severus Snape. I used to be friends with Lily. But she is too much of a snob now. I am a son of Thanatos", Severus says

"I am Regulus Black, Sirius's brother", Regulus says

"Come on in then", Harry says letting them in

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Regulus and the Tonks saw all the girls that were there and just one other. The boy they didn't know. They recognised a couple of the girls.

"Pup you did great telling someone you were abandoned", Sirius says

"Who did you tell?" Remus asks

"Madam Milkin's and Draco Malfoy", Harry says

"Good choices", Sirius says chuckling

"Especially Draco he is know to be a spoiled brat even though I am his godfather I did try", Severus says

"I am Blaise Zabini son of Vulcan, Legacy of Apollo", Blaise says

"I am Daphne Greengrass I am the legacy of Venus", Daphne says

"I am Tracey Davis daughter of Trivia", Tracey says

"I am Millicent Bulstrode daughter of Mars", Millicent says

"I am Susan Bone legacy of Invidia", Susan says

"I am Su Li legacy of Mars, daughter of Hecate", Su Li says

"I am Isobel MacDougal I am a daughter of Fortuna", Isobel says

"I am Morag MacDougal, Isobel's twin and I am a daughter of Tyche", Morag says

"How can you be twins with separate identities of your birth parent?" Remus asks

"We don't know. Maybe she switched between forms in having sex", Isobel says

"I am Lilith Moon daughter of Minerva", Lilith says

"I am Megan Jones daughter of Pomona", Megan says

"I am Fay Dunbar daughter of Terminus", Fay says

"I am Mandy Brocklehurst legacy of Terminus", Mandy says

"I am Sally-Anne Perks daughter of Ariadne", Sally-Anne says

"I am Katie Bell legacy of Neptune", Katie says

"I am Penelope Clearwater daughter of Psyche", Penelope says

"I am Liberty James daughter of Liber", Liberty says

"I am Lilliandia Dixon daughter of Hercules", Lilliandia says

"I am Ebony Ollivander daughter of Minerva", Ebony says

"I am Kaetia Marchbanks daughter of Portunus", Kaetia says

"I am Serpentina Scamander daughter of Demeter", Serpentina says

"I am Amelia Flint daughter of Feronia", Amelia says

"They are all my soulmates. Only three are not here", Harry sys

"Dang Pup you have a few women", Sirius says

"How did you know they are?" Remus asks

"Lady Venus told me", Harry replies

"Who is the other girls name?" Sirius asks

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano she is a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Viktor Krum legacy of Mars, Cedric Diggory son of Janus, legacy of Norse God of Tyr and Victoria, Rodger Davies, Eleanor Branstone legacy of Hecate, Fred and George Weasley son of Hermes, Oliver Wood son of Nike, Angelina Johnson legacy of Nike, Alicia Spinnet legacy of Nike, Theodore Nott son of Mars will come tomorrow and Fleur Delacour who goes to Beauxbatons and she is a legacy of Venus", Harry replies

"You did alright for yourself Pup", Sirius says, "So your bisexual?"

"Yes I am", Harry says, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No I don't", Sirius says sharing a look with Remus and Severus

"That is good", Harry says

"So how many times have you meet my cousins daughter?" Sirius asks

"A few times too now each other well. Same with the others. Even though she and Charlie and not demigods", Harry says

"And he is the best fiancée and he doesn't call me by my full name", Tonks says

"I can't believe you kept this from me", Sirius says

"You didn't need to know and it was a secret I made a vow not too", Tonks says

"Same with us", Andromeda and Ted say

"I am actually expecting two other soulmates in Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil. That is what Lady Venus says. Luna is a daughter of Athena with a legacy of Roman Apollo. She is still at camp. And Padma is a descendent of a Hindu God", Harry says

"You have done well for yourself Pup", Sirius says grinning

"I know I am lucky to have amazing girlfriends", Harry says

"If James and Lily find out they will bind you too someone else and make sure you aren't with them", Remus says

"Already taken care off. The goblins have made contracts with all of them I can't get out of it. And I will take no one else. As my titles are filled", Harry says

"What titles Harry? Your adopted siblings James said Charlus will take the titles", Remus says

"I am going to trust you with this", Harry says handing over his inheritance test he had done on him early.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Titles by Blood**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont_

 _ **Titles by Magic**_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Urquart_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Bonham_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Burke_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Blishwick_

 _ **Titles by Right of Conquest**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Steward_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Avery_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gibbon_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Rosier_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Lowe_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Selwyn_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _XXX_

"Wow Pup you are by far the richest person in the wizarding world", Sirius says

"How did you get the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Fleamont lines?" Remus asks

Harry's smirks, "The house rings didn't accept James. So They go to me. I am emancipated because I am a demigod. So I can have those titles"

Sirius and Remus laugh. And see the rings on Harry's finger

"Here James is strutting around with saying he is Lord of the House of Potter when his forgotten son is", Sirius laughs

"I know. I am still deciding weather too disown them or not", Harry says

"So you know the wizarding law about marrying one person for each line?" Sirius asks

"I do the goblins and Lady Venus informed me. So I have enough. Viktor is the Lord of his own house the same with Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory. Luna will be Lady Lovegood so she doesn't need a title. I gave the Prewett Title back to Fred and George as they are related to the Prewett's", Harry says

"You know they can's share the Lordship", Remus says

"It is meant to be a dual Lordship. So it doesn't break the law", Harry says

"What about Fred and George being sons of Hermes as you are a son of Mercury", Remus asks

"Different aspects so it is not incest", Harry replies

"Do your Ladies and Men have the Lady rings?" Remus asks

All the ladies and boys show the rings.

"They protect the user of potions, curses such of Obliviates and Potions such as loyalty, lust potions and love potions. They glow depending on the type of potion or curse used", Harry explains, "They also shield our minds"

"That is perfect both Dumbledore and Snape can read minds", Remus says

"Good they can't read ours", Tracey says

"I agree", Harry says

"So some of your girls and boys are younger and older then you", Sirius says

"Yes. But age is just a number", Harry says, "Did either of you get married?"

"I married Severus and Regulus after we made piece with each other. He is a son of Thanatos", Remus says blushing

"It did take a few years too forgive. But I love him", Severus says

"How does James think of that?" Harry asks

"He hates it and won't let Severus into his house. It makes me so angry. He was a spy for the light", Remus says frustrated

"It is alright I accept it from James", Severus says calming Remus down

"So you're a son of Thanatos?" Harry asks

"I am. And I am glad to help with anything. Regulus has the title of Lord Prince, I have the title of Lord Snape and Remus is Lord Lupin. But the Wizengamot won't have it", Severus says

"What about you Sirius?" Harry asks

"I am with Amelia Bones. Didn't Susan tell you?" Sirius asks looking at Susan

"She did I just wanted to see if you would tell me and I am glad you have", Harry says

"How do you like camp?" Sirius asks

"I love it. I am a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. I am on a break at the moment but I will always be that position till I step done or killed or challenged and lose", Harry says

"You must be the youngest Praetor", Remus says

"Yes I am. I am proud of it", Harry says smiling

"You are the real boy-who-lived aren't you?" Remus asks

"I am. What are you still friends with James and Lily?" Harry asks

"Barely. We just stayed for the children and most of them are spoiled rotten", Sirius says

"We have tried speaking to them but they never listen", Remus says

"Did you look for me?" Harry asks

"We did. But the tracking charms didn't work. We could never find you", Sirius says

"What do you too do for work?" Harry asks

"I am still an Auror", Sirius says

"I am the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts", Severus says

"I teach History of Magic at Hogwarts", Regulus says

"I publish defence books", Remus replies, "More rules have come into place against Werewolves"

"Then Remus I would like you and Sirius too take my seats in the Wizengamot", Harry says

"You will need more then two of us and Remus might not count as he isn't able to take the Lupin Seat", Sirius says

"What about Aunt Alice? And what about you Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks?" Harry asks

"We will", Andromeda says

"Thanks", Harry says

"I will ask Alice if she will be willing. But I am sure she will", Sirius says grinning

"Now my father Pluto gave me a mission while I am here", Harry says

"What?" Sirius asks

"Voldemort is still alive", Harry reveals

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Regulus, Andromeda, Ted and Tonks gasp.

"How did he survive. Everyone is so sure he is dead", Sirius says

"He made Horcrux's", Harry reveals grimly

Sirius pales he knew what they were and so did Remus who paled too. Andromeda and Ted didn't know.

"What is a Horcrux?" Tonks asks

Harry explains and the Tonks Family where horrified.

"Horcrux's meaning plural?" Remus asks

"Yes he has made six so fair", Harry says

"So he can't be defeated too all are destroyed", Sirius says

"Well Voldemort has pissed off Lord Pluto. So he has me on a quest to destroy all of them. I am to find them and stab them with this Stygian Iron and one other metal that Lord Pluto hasn't told me dagger", Harry says pulling out the dagger, "It will sent the pieces of Voldemort's soul to the Underworld where he will be tortured for all eternity"

"We will help in anyway we can", Sirius says

"I agree. We should have always stood up for you", Remus says sadly

"I should have too. You are my godson", Sirius says

"James said I don't have a godfather as he gave you to Charlus and James Jr", Harry says

"I never agreed too that. But I was a shitty godfather. Will you give me another chance as godfather?" Sirius asks

Harry thinks for a minute could he really trust Sirius?

" _Harry he is telling the truth. And Remus can be your godfather too. All your parents are in agreement. As Remus is my son and your older brother. And Severus and Regulus will be great Godfathers too", Apollo says_

" _Thanks Dad", Harry thinks_

"I am willing to give you another chance Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony you can be my second Godfather, Severus can be my third godfather and Regulus you can be my fourth godfather too", Harry says

"Really?" Sirius, Remus, Severus and Regulus ask

"Yes", Harry says

"I am a werewolf I can't", Remus says

"My parents are in complete agreement. Your my older brother even if your Greek. So what do you say?" Harry asks

"I would be honoured", Remus says

"So would I", Severus says

"And I", Regulus says

Sirius, Remus, Severus and Regulus hug Harry tightly

"We will be there for you now till death awaits as this we vow at the River Styx", Sirius, Remus, Severus and Regulus say and magic swirls around them as the oath takes effect

All of Harry's ladies and men where happy for him. He deserved some adults that are not gods in his life.

Harry was happy he now had four Godfathers in his life and ones that knew about the Demigod world so he didn't need too hide from them. Now he wanted to show them his skills with his swords.

"Do you guys what too see my skills at swords and bows?" Harry asks

"We would love too. I am sure we can teach you some things", Sirius says grinning, "Don't get angry we you lose"

"You mean if you lose. Lets go to the training area of this hotel", Harry says

The girls and boys all grin knowing Harry would win easierly this was going to be fun to watch…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Y1:Prophet & Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 4: Y1: Prophet & Hogwarts Express**

* * *

Harry was quite happy he had been showing Sirius, Remus and Severus how the Roman's fight and he had defeated Sirius, Remus and Severus easy even when they teamed up. They were amazed at his skill with his sword and then he challenged Remus to an Archery Contest and Harry again won that with the better aim as he was the son of both Diana and Apollo.

The Prophet came out with an article about himself. And what he said about the Potters and there was some stuff Harry didn't like.

 _ **Lost Potter**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _It was in Diagon Alley today that there was shocking news about the highly esteemed Potter Family. Apparently are beloved heros who's children got rid of You-Know-Who have another son a blood son named Harry James Potter. The oldest child of Lord and Lady Potter._

 _The young Potter was said to say, 'Oh they abandoned me long ago. I grow up away from them and at a camp with no contact from the Potters. They didn't want me taking the spotlight of their precious quintuplets'_

 _So why did Lord and Lady Potter get rid of their oldest child? Did they believe him to be dark? And where had he been all these years? As he didn't have a British accent but an American one._

 _Why would a child of Lord and Lady Potter be given away where the Potters hiding a dark secret?_

 _I tried questioning the Potters about young Harry but all I got was that he was a trouble maker and a liar. And that they didn't what is corruptive influence on their remaining children._

 _So is the lost Potter dark? What is in his past?_

 _I promise my readers I will find out. And bring you up to date on this breaking story of the Lost Potter Child…_

Harry didn't like some of the article but some parts did make his former family look bad in the public eye and they would be getting a lot of questions about him and so would he. Probably from that meddling Dumbledore. Lucky his mind was protected by his heritage. And adding his own shields around his memories would make it stronger. So he was going to do that.

Harry and his demigods where on there way to King Cross Station to get on the Hogwarts Express for the first time even though he would have preferred to Shadow Travel to Hogwarts. But he was talked into taking the train. Hopefully he wouldn't have to put up with his once siblings.

Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Severus were taking them. Sirius and Remus told James and Lily they weren't going to go with them for James Jr and Jasmine's big day. As they were Potters. James and Lily were not happy that Sirius and Remus were not going to see James Jr and Jasmine off as they were the famous Potter family even if those two were adopted. They all were arrogant and too caught up in their fame to remember him. Sirius and Remus told him they didn't seem to be missing him. Well they were in for a shock when his name was called out.

James and Lily were going to take classes. James and someone named Quirrell were doing the Defence Classes. Lily was doing Muggle Studies and Regulus and Remus were doing History of Magic. Do this was going to be fun.

"So we just run at the Wall between platforms 9 and 10?" Harry asks

"Yep. The Muggles won't notice it has a charm on it", Sirius replies

"You go first Harry", Sally-Anne says

"Fine", Harry says to his girls

"I'll go with you", Sirius says grabbing Harry's trolley and wrapping an arm around Harry

"Sirius I am not a kid. I am a Roman Solider", Harry says

"All parents do this their first time. Since your parents are divine or mortal jerks and press hogs I will do this. I am your Godfather", Sirius replies

"Fine. I will not deprive you off your duty", Harry says with a sigh

Harry and Sirius run between the numbers and appear on the platform there was hardly anyone there as it was only 10am. They wanted to get here early to avoid the press the Potters were going to bring and for Harry to extent their compartment. They all are finally onto the platform. And move onto a compartment near the end of the train. Harry waves his hands and the compartment expands.

"Wow Pup good work", Sirius says

"Has to do with one of my mothers Isis and one of my fathers Loki", Harry replies

"You will be doing cool things with those powers", Sirius says putting Harry's truck up

Both German Shepherds where out Maya and Kodi were laying down. Spectra his wyvern was curled up around his neck, same with his basilisk. Remus, Severus and Regulus put the other demigods trucks up on the racks. They all take seats and Harry goes near the window with his Kneazle Jade in his lap and his German Shepherds were close to him guarding him. The rest of his familiar were in his truck in a dimensional storage in his trunk where they could roam and fly.

"Severus, Regulus and I will see you at Hogwarts", Remus says

"Thank you Uncle Moony. We will see you Uncle Padfoot", Harry says

"Let me know if James or Lily bother you", Sirius says

"I can handle them", Harry says

"If your sure Pup. I will see you soon on the mirror", Sirius says

James wanted to give the mirrors to his famous children but Sirius put his foot done and told him it was his decision. And that his children already had the invisibility cloak. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Regulus say goodbye to all the young demigods and hug Harry before wishing them luck and leaving. With Severus, Remus and Regulus promise to see them at Hogwarts when they arrive.

"What do think of the train?" Cedric asks in the doorway of the compartment

"I believe I would have preferred travelling by shadows", Harry replies

"You will get used to it", Cedric says laughing and kissing Harry's lips

They all were joined by the others of Harry's mates Katie Bell, Penelope Clearwater, Oliver Wood and Fred and George Weasley. And other demigods like Angelina Johnson legacy of Nike. Alicia Spinnet who was also a legacy of Nike. Theodore Nott who was a son of Mars. Eddie Carmichael a legacy of Bellona. Marcus Flint a legacy of Pluto.

"Are parents are waiting for the Potters", the Twins says

"I figured with all the press out there", Harry says pointing at the large crowd

"Aren't you glad your not with them anymore?" Padma asks

"I am so glad", Harry says, "I get enough attention because of all my immortal parents"

They all laugh. They feel the train start to move and they all sit back and relax. Harry had started to read a book he had bought at Diagon Alley about Hogwarts. Trivia had told him bits about Hogwarts but he would have to see for himself.

The door to their compartment was rudely banged open and it takes all of their training not to draw weapons. There standing in the doorway was the two adopted Potters and a read haired boy. Harry's two German Shepherds growl at the new commers.

"Get out this is our compartment", James Jr says

"I don't think so _little_ brother", Harry says

"Who are you? I am the eldest in my family", James Jr says proudly

"I am Harry Potter. I AM your elder. I was tossed aside after Halloween in 1981", Harry replies

"You're the next Dark Lord. You are not my brother", James Jr says

"You got that right as you are _adopted_ ", Harry says smirking

"Why don't you shut up you little brat", Jasmine says

"You are no good trash", Ron says, "Even your ex-parents didn't want you"

"Oh but I am more loved then you. Your family is just so shallow", Harry says casually

"We are part of the most famous family", James Jr says proudly

"Good for you know go before I let Maya and Kodi chase you out or one of my snakes?" Harry asks smirking as they pale

Maya and Kodi growl at them and launch forward and the three idiots run out screaming with spiders crawling all over them. All the others in the compartment laugh. They wouldn't last a day in the demigod world. If they couldn't handle two German Shepherds.

"Your two ideas about the spiders?" Harry asks the twins

"Yep!" they say

"We made…"

"…him scared…"

"…of them when he.."

"…was 5"

"What for?" Amelia Flint asks

"For breaking…"

"…our toy…"

"…broom"

"…we turned his…"

"…teddy into a…"

"…a spider and…"

"…he has been…"

"…scared of them…:

"…ever since"

Everyone laughs at the twins story. The trolley cart comes around and Harry buys them all a lot of candy to share even though they protested about spending his money on them but Harry said they were his soulmates so he was going to share with them.

There was a knock on the compartment door and they call to come in. A boy comes in, in tears.

"Sorry", he says, "Have you seen a toad at all?"

"No we haven't" Padma says

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" the boy wails

' _The boy is a son of Ceres and Dionysus. The same way you are', Apollo thinks to Harry_

"What is your name?" Harry asks

"Neville Longbottom. Yours?" Neville asks

Everyone gives their names.

"I am Harry Potter", Harry says

"Related to the famous Potters?" Neville asks

"Unfortunately. But they tossed me away a long time ago", Harry replies

"I am sorry. Your story was in the Prophet", Neville says

"What is your toads name?" Harry asks

"Trevor", Neville says

" _Accio Trever!"_ , Harry says with a flick of his wand

A toad immediately flies into his palms.

"Here you go Neville. Maybe you can ask on of the Professor's see if they can figure out a way to keep him from running off", Harry suggests

"Thank you so much. But how did you do that?" Neville asks taking Trevor

"Just a spell my guardians taught me", Harry says which was not a lie

"I guess I should get back to my compartment", Neville says

"Stay here. You can collect your trunk when we are near Hogsmeade", Harry offers

"I couldn't possibly", Neville says

"Come on and take same candy and talk to us", Harry offers the Botts Every-Flavour Beans too Neville

"Are you all sure?" Neville asks

"Yes", everyone says

"Your not all first years" Neville states

"No. But we all know each other", Harry replies

"Are those dogs friendly?" Neville asks nervously looking at Maya and Kodi

"They are when someone doesn't threaten us. And I would say they will be protective of you", Harry says

"Why?" Neville asks

And two symbols appear above his head.

"Look", Susan says to the others

Neville could see and stutters, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Hail Neville Longbottom son of Lady Ceres, Goddess of Agriculture, Harvest and the Seasons and Lord Dionysus, God of Vines, Grape Harvest, Winemaking, Wine, Madness, Ecstasy and Theatre", Harry says

"But me parents are Frank and Alice Longbottom", Neville stutters

"So you believe in the gods?" Daphne asks

"Yes. All Wizarding children are bought up on the stories of Lady Hecate granting us magic", Neville replies

"You are like my your immortal parents gave their essence to your mortal parents", Harry explains, "You have one Roman Parent and one Greek"

"So your all demigods?" Neville asks

"Yes", Tracey says

"I am a godling", Harry says

"How are you a godling? And what about Lord and Lady Potter?" Neville asks

"Just like you're a godling I have more then two gods and goddesses give James and Lily essence to have me. I have 10 fathers and 10 mothers. I am Praetor of the Twelfth Roman Legion. That is where you will get up being trained. But you can still go to the Greek camp. I am sure Lord Dionysus would guide you. But most of us are Roman Demigods. Maybe with a few Greeks in our ranks", Harry explains

"Can you tell me more?" Neville asks hesitantly

So they do they tell him all about the Roman Legion and some of the true stories of the Gods. As the Mortals don't have the stories straight.

Suddenly the compartment door was pulled open without the person knocking. It was a bushy haired girl. Maya and Kodi growl.

"Down", Harry orders

Maya and Kodi listen.

"Have you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one?" the girl asks a bit bossily

"I am right here Hermione", Neville says from his spot on one of the chairs

"How did you find him?" Hermione asks

"Harry did the summoning charm and got him", Neville says

"How did you do that? That spell isn't learnt for a few more years! And why is this compartment so big?" Hermione asks in a prissy voice

"I had _special_ teachers", Harry replies

"I have tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magical at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way and you all are?" Hermione asks

Everyone introduces themselves.

"Harry Potter", Harry says with a sigh as her eyes widen

"Your related to the famous Potters? I bet that must be so cool! And it would explain how you know the summoning charm", Hermione says

"I didn't grow up with the Potters. I have different guardians. As the Potters tossed me aside", Harry replies

"I am sure that is not true. Your siblings are in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding events of the Twentieth Century_ ", Hermione says excitedly

"You know nothing. I suggest you go", Harry says coolly

"I will go but your wrong about your family. You all better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon", Hermione says leaving

Everyone shakes there heads all but Neville knew Harry's story so they knew what the Potters were like. And Neville knew what the Potters where like.

That's when the compartment door is rudely opened again and Malfoy was there.

"So it is true the lost, poor, forgotten Potter is on the train. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You'll find some wizarding families are better then others Potter and I can help you there", Malfoy says

Harry looks at the hand in disgust.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort are for myself, thanks", Harry says

Malfoy goes red and goes for his wand.

"Maya! Kodi!" Harry orders

The dogs jump up and growl and launch at the boys which makes them run.

"Cowards. They are all sheep in this world", Harry says

"You could say that", Penelope replies

"Girls can get changed first then us boys", Harry decides

All boys go out with the dogs while the girls get changed then they swap. And get changed Harry didn't like this restrictive uniform. As he might have to fight and it would be difficult. Neville had gone back to get his trunk and his robes and would meet them outside on the platform at Hogsmeade.

The train was slowing down and now Harry was going to start his quest not just finding the Horcrux's or Voldemort but also giving information to Lady Trivia about her world…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Y1: The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Y1: The Sorting Hat**

* * *

Harry got out of the train as soon as it stops with his betrothed and Neville. He had but Maya and Kodi in his dimensional storage box. Spectra was still around his neck as was Sally and Sicily. His Dragonettes. They were small enough and could go invisible so they could be watching everyone. Harry looks around and sees everything and his mind was looking at every possible threat like he had been taught as he was Praetor of the Twelfth Legion.

"Fir'-years! Firs-years! Over here! All right there James? Jasmine?" the big man asks

Harry knew he wasn't a normal man. He was sure this man was part giant. His guests were usually correct.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step now! Firs'-years follow me!" he calls

Harry follows the man with his girls and Neville as they go down a narrow path. It was dark either side of them. But Harry could see thanks to his Dragon Bond which he could share her abilities. Also he was already an Animagus he was a Dragon, Shadow Phoenix, Shadow Panther, Sage Serpent, Grim, Basilisk, Eagle, Hawk, Lion and German Shepherd.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o'Hogwarts in a sec", the man says, "Jus' round the bend here"

Harry sees the Castle finally that everyone said looked magnificent. He supposed it had its certain charm. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vest castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man says

"I want Neville to go with me" Harry whispers to Daphne

"Alright", Daphne says

" _Please father let our journey be smooth", Harry thinks in Ancient Greek_

"Come on Neville", Harry says, "It will be alright"

Harry, Neville, Susan and Tracey get in one boat and the others get in the others.

"Everyone in?" the man shouts, "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats move off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was a smooth as grass.

"Heads down!" the man yells

The first boats reach the cliff and they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy. They all got out of the boats on the underground harbour.

"Told you Neville it would be fine", Harry says assuring the nervous boy

"Everyone here?" the man asks

The man then knocks his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle doors. The door swung open immediately. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face like something Harry would do with his legionaries.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall", the man says

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here", she says

Professor McGonagall pulled the door open wide. The entrance hall was so big you could almost fight the entire legion in there. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches. You could see a magnificent marble staircase facing them to the upper floors.

They follow Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. You could hear the voices of hundreds of students from the doorway to the right. Professor McGonagall showed them to a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowed in, and everyone was standing together. Except for Harry and his girls with Neville.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The Start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have class4s with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards/ While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting", Professor McGonagall says

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and Ronald's smudged nose. Her eyes also linger on Harry Potter a boy she hadn't scene in many years. He was different to what she expected his clothing was as neat as a pin you could say. Unlike his brothers and sisters robes who James Jr had food on already and Jasmine had hers screwed up.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly", Professor McGonagall says

She left the chamber and went into the hall.

"How exactly are we sorted into houses? My parents and brothers wouldn't tell me", Ronald asks

"You have to fight a troll I heard", James Jr says

Harry snorts at that.

"Got something to say?" James Jr asks

"Do you really believe you have to fight a troll? You won't last a second", Harry says calmly

"I can too! I am a Potter unlike you the unwanted cast off', James Jr says

Everyone goes quiet watching them.

"I am quite already about being out of the Potter _family_ who tossed aside a child. Because they thought he was a squib", Harry says

"You are a squib I don't even know how you got into Hogwarts!" Jasmine says

"I actually got invited to five schools. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang and Emrys Academy of Advance Magic", Harry says earning gasps when everyone hears the last school

"Why are you here then?" Malfoy asks

"Because I am. My business is my own. I am doing correspondence at that school anyway", Harry says

"You must tell me all about it! There is such little information on it. But it is said the top witches and wizards go there!" Hermione says

"Not going to happen. They like their secrecy", Harry says

Hermione frowns angrily.

"He is lying anyway a squib like him would never get into a good school like that. Anyway Hogwarts is the best school there is", James Jr says

"That is what shows how truly arrogant you are", Harry says

That was when the ghosts come through the wall. The First years scream but Harry and his girls. Why should Harry be afraid when he was the son of Lord Pluto?

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –", the ghost who looks like a monk says

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives all of us a bad name and you know, he's not really a ghost – I say, what are all doing here?" the other ghost asks

"We are waiting to be sorted Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Portington", Harry says using his gift from his father Pluto to know the ghosts story

"Your Highness…", Sir Nicholas starts

"Enough. I suggest you both go", Harry suggests

"Of course. Whatever you say", Sir Nicholas says and quickly leaves with the Friar

"What was that about?" Hermione asks

"Nothing you have to worry about", Harry replies

"Move along now", a sharp voice says, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start"

Professor McGonagall had gotten up behind them.

"Now, form a line and follow me", Professor McGonagall says

Harry gets in line with his girls and Neville and they follow Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. This was a little different from what Harry was used too. He didn't see the point in the houses unless you sort everyone in 1st, 3rd and 5th year as people change over time.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ ", Hermione whispers

Harry rolled his eyes she would be having problems if she continued with this. He didn't need to be a child of Athena to work it out or a child of Apollo to see it happening in the future.

Harry saw his Uncle Severus and Uncle Regulus looking at him smiling slightly.

They all see a four-legged stool with a wizard's pointed hat on it. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. A few seconds after they stop the Hat begins to sing.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Harry just wanted to get this over and done with.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah", Professor McGonagall says

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts

"Bones, Susan", Professor McGonagall says

Susan gives Harry a smile before walking up to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouts

"Boot, Terry", Professor McGonagall says

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts

"Brocklehurst, Mandy", Professor McGonagall says

Harry smiles at Mandy as she does up.  
"RAVENCLAW!" the hat says

"Brown, Lavender", Professor McGonagall says

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat says

"Bulstrode, Millicent", Professor McGonagall says

Harry smiles again as another love goes up.  
"SLYTHERIN!' the hat says

"Corner, Michael", Professor McGonagall says

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts

"Crabbe, Vincent", Professor McGonagall says

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat says

"Davis, Tracey", Professor McGonagall says

Tracey smiles at her boyfriend before going up.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat says

"Dixon, Lilliandia", Professor McGonagall says

Lilliandia smiles at Harry and goes and puts on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts

"Dunbar, Fay", Professor McGonagall says  
Harry smiles as his girlfriend goes up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin", Professor McGonagall says

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts

"Finnigan, Seamus", Professor McGonagall says  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts

"Flint, Amelia", Professor McGonagall says

Amelia gives her mate Harry a smile before going up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts

"Goldstein, Anthony", Professor McGonagall says

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts

"Goyle, Gregory", Professor McGonagall says

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat says

"Granger, Hermione", Professor McGonagall says

The hat takes a minutes before it shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry rolled his eyes she should have been in Ravenclaw. Something wasn't right here

"Greengrass, Daphne", Professor McGonagall says

Daphne gives Harry a soft smiles before going up.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat says

"Jones, Megan", Professor McGonagall says

Harry smiles at his girlfriend.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat says

"Li, Su", Professor McGonagall says  
Su smiles at her boyfriend before going up.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts

"Longbottom, Neville", Professor McGonagall says

Neville falls over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. Then it finally says, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville ran off still wearing the sat and he had to jog back amid gales of laughter.

"MacDougal, Isobel", Professor McGonagall says

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouts

"MacDougal, Morag", Professor McGonagall says

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts

Harry smiles at both his loves go their separate seats.

"Macmillan, Ernie", Professor McGonagall says

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat says

"Malfoy, Draco", Professor McGonagall says

The hat only touches his head for a second before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Marchbanks, Kaetia", Professor McGonagall says

Harry smiles at his love as she was sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts

"Moon, Lilith", Professor McGonagall says  
Lilith smiles at Harry before going up to the stool

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts

"Nott, Theodore", Professor McGonagall says

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts

"Parkinson, Pansy", Professor McGonagall says

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts

"Patil, Padma", Professor McGonagall says

Padma smiles at her boyfriend before going up.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yells

"Patil, Parvati", Professor McGonagall says

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat says

"Perks, Sally-Anne", Professor McGonagall says

Sally-Anne smiles at Harry before going up

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts

"Potter, Harry", Professor McGonagall says

Everything was silent as Harry walked up to the stool his head held high. The hat goes on his head and he feels the Hat trying to get past his defences he lets them down for the hat only.

' _That is better. Well look her a godling. Not really a Potter at all', the hat says_

' _And you will never say a word unless you what my sword through you', Harry thinks_

' _I won't want that. You have a great mind. All the founders would be fighting over you. Dumbledore is trying to get me to place you in Gryffindor', the Hat says_

' _I don't think I should be there. I know I am brave, I know for Hufflepuff is loyal, hard working and fair play which I am. I like reading and learning so Ravenclaw would suit. But I think Slytherin is the best choice. I am cunning and sly. As well as have the determination and resourcefulness. As I am on a mission", Harry thinks_

' _Well thought out. Very well', the hat says_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat says to the shock of the hall

"You can't be in Slytherin. No Potter has never been in Slytherin", James Jr growls  
"Well there is always a first time", Harry smirks and hands the hat to Professor McGonagall who was in shock

Harry makes his way over to the Slytherin table to the applause of his demigod friends. Harry saw his Uncle Severus and Uncle Regulus wink at him.

"Potter, James", Professor McGonagall says getting over her shock

The Hat takes a while.

"SL…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat says

Harry growls he knows someone was messing with the hat.

"Potter, Jasmine", Professor McGonagall says

"SL…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat says

Harry growls and rolls his eyes. Daphne places her hand on his to calm him.

"Smith, Zacharias", Professor McGonagall says

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat says

"Thomas, Dean", Professor McGonagall says  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa", Professor McGonagall says

"RAVENCALW!" the hat shouts

"Weasley, Ronald", Professor McGonagall says

"SL…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat says

Harry caught the start of Slytherin House. Someone was differently messing with the Houses students should go in. And he was sure it was a certain twinkle eyed bastard.

"Zabini, Blaise", Professor McGonagall says

"SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall rolls up the scroll and takes away the hat and the stool. Dumbledore then gets up. Harry just rolls his eyes and waits for what the old man has too say…

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Y1: Feast & Conversation

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Y1: Feast & Conversation **

* * *

Once Professor McGonagall had rolled up the scroll Dumbledore stands up. He beams at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

To Harry, Dumbledore was a creepy old man. He had been warned by his parents to be careful of Dumbledore but to also watch him closely. Harry looked at Dumbledore's aura and it was strange.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore says, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!" he says sitting down

Everyone claps and cheers. Harry just rolled his eyes at the Old Fool. The food appears and Harry eyed the food distastefully. There was nothing really healthy here. His friends in his house also looked disgusted at the food.

Harry was determined to get his House Elf to send healthy food up tomorrow.

"Make do for now. I'll have a House Elf on healthy options tomorrow", Harry whispers to his friends

They all nod and slowly take some food. Harry goes for some protein and potatoes. He makes a flame under the table and motions for his friends and girlfriends to sacrifice some food into it.

"To all my parents", Harry whispers putting a lot of food into the fire

Once his friends where down he stops the flames. Harry starts scanning the Teachers Table to check out the teachers. He used his sight and all teachers appeared ok but one. His aura was black and the essence of the mans soul was split in two.

"Damn possession", Harry whispers in Latin

Harry would have to be alone with the Professor to see her possessed the teacher. And get rid of the other soul and send it to his father for serve punishment.

Harry looks at his Uncles Severus and Regulus and both smile at him obviously happy with his sorting. Harry was happy with his sorting. Slytherin would do him good. And stick it too his mortal parents James and Lily Potter how he hated them.

Harry scans the hall to see how his other friends and girlfriends were settling. At the Ravenclaw table his girlfriends Mandy, Isobel, Kaetia, Lilith, Padma and Su were all talking excitedly with some older students. His friends Eddie, and Rodger looked to be talking.

At the Hufflepuff Table his girlfriends Susan, Morag and Megan were talking to the other girls in their House. Susan was also talking with her best friend and fellow demigod Hannah. Cedric his friend and boyfriend was telling the first years what they could expect from the first day of classes.

At the Gryffindor Table his girlfriends Fay, Sally-Anne, Lilliandia was being forced to talk to Granger who was blabbing on and Jasmine Potter. Neville was being forced to talk to James Jr and Ronald Weasley. Fred, George, Lee, Patricia and Angelina were all huddled together. The boys looked like they were up to something.

At his table Marcus Flint and Terence Higgs were in a tense debate. His girlfriends Daphne, Tracey and Millicent were trying to stay away from Malfoy and his gang with their friend Blaise's help and Harry's boyfriend Theo.

"You are happy your in the House of Serpents Harry?" Theo asks him

"Yes. It is definably better then being in Gryffindor. Could you imagine?" Harry asks shuttering

Theo shutters too, "Yeh with those first years we met with Granger, Weasley and Potters that house has gone to the dogs"

"Who wants to take a beat?" Harry asks his friends smirking

"What beat?" Blaise asks looking interested

"When do you think the Potters and Weasley will get in trouble?" Harry asks them

His friends all put in beats smirking.

"What's your beat?" Tracey asks

"First class in the first 5 minutes. I beat 10 galleons", Harry say smirking

"Your on", his friends say

They have Marcus keep the money till it was determined the winner. Desert was now served and Harry just picks up one piece of cake.

"How did you Potter get into Slytherin?" Malfoy asks eyes narrowing on him and his friends

"It is the House I'm most suited to be in", Harry replies coldly

"You must be a shame on your family", Pansy says smirking

"My TRUE family will be thrilled. The Potters haven't been my true family since Halloween night all those years ago", Harry replies truthfully

Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle just look blankly at him not believing it.

"Well I rule Slytherin House Potter", Malfoy sneers getting his voice back

"We will see Malfoy", Harry stares his challenge glare back

Harry was determined to rule Slytherin House and help it get back to its former glory. Salazar's spirit in Elysium was upset at the way his House had been turned into. He asked Harry to fix his house. Harry had agreed. As his was Lord of House Slytherin by right of Conquest.

Godric, Rowena and Helga wanted him to unite the houses again like they were in ancient times. Harry promised to try as he was Lord by blood of House Gryffindor. And Lords by Magic of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. So the founders said he was the perfect person to do it.

They also told him secret magic he could use at the Castle. The ghosts would have to obey him even if he wasn't the son of Hades. The Castle would be able to talk to him. The portraits at to obey him and so did the statues and armour. There was also lots of other useful information they gave them.

Soon all the food disappears and Dumbledore stands up again and the Hall immediately goes quiet.

"Ahem – Just a few more words now we are all fed and watered…", Dumbledore starts

Harry rolls his eyes what did Dumbledore think they were horses?

"…I have a few start-of-term notices to give you", Dumbledore says, "First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And few of our older students would do well to remember that as well"

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Gryffindor Table.

"I have also been asked by Mr Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch", Dumbledore says nodding at Madam Hooch

Harry was looking forward to flying lessons because one of his fathers is Jupiter.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death", Dumbledore says cheerfully

Harry's eyes narrow at the Old Man. What was he playing at? He would have to do look at the Corridor soon or ask the Castle.

How the school survived with him as Headmaster he would never know.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore calls

Dumbledore flicks his wand.

"Everyone pick your favourite tune and off we go!" Dumbledore says

' _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest._

 _And learn until brains all rot'._

Harry cringes at the song. Who came up with that? The Founders would be turning in their graves if they heard that.

' _That was horrible! It is an insult to music!' his father Apollo thinks to him_

' _It is differently worse then your poetry dear brother', his mum Diana thinks_

' _Hey!' Apollo thinks_

' _Wait to I tell Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar this. They with want to come back from the dead and kill Dumbledore. Or they will want to know who wrote that song and demand me to send they to the fields of punishment!' Pluto his father exclaims_

' _They will have a right too! That was atrocious', his mother Proserpina says_

' _A disgrace to a once fine school', his father Loki says_

Harry rolls his eyes at his they were right about the things they said. Harry had noticed during the song that Slytherin House didn't sing. Which was a very wise decision.

"Ah, music", Dumbledore says wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot"

Harry was glad to leave the hall finally. He hated the way Dumbledore had kept staring at his during the feast. The food was fatty. The announcements while informative were useless. And the song was horrendous.

So far his impression of Hogwarts wasn't great. But he had a quest to do. It was his burden to complete it. Lucky, he had his girlfriends, boyfriends, friends and demigods friends to help him survive this school with his sanity intact…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
